


Foolish Gambler

by grossnoona



Series: Bubble Factor [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative universe - Casino, Groundhog Day, Hisoka you fucking idiot dont trust shady things the fic, I looked at Risky Game (the play) and thought it was pathetic then made my own rendition of it, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Only a fool wishes to live life carelessly,Only a fool wishes to never want the next day to come,Only a fool will drink his sorrows away late at night where no one can see him.Hisoka believes he's that kind of fool.





	Foolish Gambler

**Author's Note:**

> AIR GUITARS  
> GROSSNOONA HERE BACK WITH ANOTHER A3 AU  
> I looked at Risky Game (the play), thought it sucked and here we are  
> I created my own version for this play but got lazy to use their names so yea  
> I don't know about the accuracy of the characters bc I walked in here with the idea of releasing what I wished Risky Game was about  
> And before you start!! Let's play a simple game!! Guess how many mentioned charas ( as a desc or a nickname ) are in this fic!! Esp during Homare's parts!! Have fun there!!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

_It’s loud._

 

_Hisoka hears shouting, sirens and many more. The lights are too bright; red, blue, yellow. They hurt his eyes, his head and everything else. He doesn’t know anymore. He wants to get away from everything. He wants to cover his eyes with his hands and tell people to go fuck off or something._

 

_He stumbles away from everything._

 

_It’s both far too late in the night and far too early in the morning for him to handle all of this._

 

_He blindly reaches for something and pushes through as he hears more people run after him to do something for him or get something from him. He isn’t sure anymore but as soon as he goes through those heavy doors that Hisoka heaved his way through the opening. The bright that cracked through the door opening, blinds Hisoka’s eyes. Definitely too bright for the drunken state Hisoka was in._

 

“My, aren’t you just in time?” a voice greets him.

 

He attempts to blink away any bleariness to see the figure in front of him. In front of him stands a tall man with white hair tied loosely in a ponytail, he smiles as if he was expecting Hisoka. How uncomfortable, Hisoka thought as the man ushers him into the casino.

 

For a rather shady entrance, Hisoka didn’t expect it to hide such a lavish and big casino. It was well-lit and definitely filled with loads of people. The sight of gambling tables stacked up on what Hisoka can tell is endless floors. High-end drinks being trolleyed to lavishly dressed men and women as they watch each other intensely. House dealers sit in the middle, smiling as they attend to the men and women who wish to bet their life’s worths away.

 

“Shall we get you ready?” The white-haired man muses Hisoka as he ushers him off into a dressing room. The dressing room was big; he offers him a new set of clothes which differ completely from Hisoka’s dirty suit that Hisoka isn’t so sure how long he’s been in? That reminded him, what was he doing before this? Why were people shouting and screaming around him?

 

Regardless, he’s offered a bath and a spare change of clothes. He’s told that people will be waiting for him outside at the main hall. Hisoka nods as he slips into the bathroom; big just like every room he’s been entering. A warm bath awaits him in the form of a bubble bath. How accommodating, Hisoka laughs.

 

It feels good, he feels his headache seeping away as he slips further into the bathtub. He spends a while relaxing before finally getting up and washing away any excess soap. He stares at the clothes he’ll be wearing; chic and expensive. Probably costs more than Hisoka’s own body could afford on the black market. He slips it on regardless.

 

He is greeted by the white-haired man who finally introduces himself as Azuma.

 

Azuma beckons him to join a game of poker. He explains how he needed one more person at his table. Hisoka didn’t connect the dots until then and asks a question;

 

“You’re a house dealer, aren’t you?”

 

Azuma laughs and confirms the statement.

 

Hisoka agrees to the game, he sits next to a stiff older-looking man. His other players were a sharp-looking man in a turtleneck with glasses, a soft-looking green-haired man who had his cards tucked closely to his chest, a long-haired man who looks suspicious but regardless harmless. There was also a flirtatious woman with a dangerous aura, a short-haired doctor who tapped his fingers across the table and a sly-looking man with a smile that doesn’t quite sit well with Hisoka as he eyes him across the table.

 

The game smoothly, the stiff older-looking man who Hisoka learned was named Guy, is the first to make a _blind bet_. He’s quick and difficult for everyone to gauge exactly what his moves would be next. They watch each other as Azuma shuffles their cards. They stay on their heels as the game unfolds, Azuma laughs amusingly.

 

Hisoka wins the first game, earning a good pocket of cash.

 

Guy calls it a good game while a few others grumble out their congratulations as they watch their earnings get shoved into Hisoka’s hands. Some up and leave to enter a weaker battle ring while a few stay. Hisoka chats with Guy who looked vaguely familiar. Like he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't quite figure out where.

 

He offers another round with drinks to accompany; Hisoka accepts it graciously.

 

He doesn't know how long he's been at it but Hisoka has gotten quite a lucky streak lately. Almost every round had him winning and winning. It felt exhilarating, it felt unreal. Not like Hisoka minded it. He, in fact, found himself feeling euphoric.

 

The sounds of cards flipping, poker coins stacked and the alarmingly alert faces everyone has; it’s satisfying to watch. The more he wins, the better the reactions become. The twisted facial expression, some even calling quits. It’s hilarious to watch, Hisoka muses at the sight. Pathetically walking away from the table, Hisoka watches their slumped shoulders filled with regret retreat into the hotel rooms provided from the floors above.

 

The only unsatisfying face to look that Hisoka has long gone used to as the games kept up was Guy.

 

His cold-hard stare that leaves little to no reaction to Hisoka’s winnings is unsettling. Almost as if he expected it. It’s hard to tell especially since he pays in big blinds. Just what is he up to, Hisoka doesn’t know. Regardless, aside from Azuma, Guy makes good company.

 

Hisoka and Guy call it quits by the umpteenth win. It wasn’t Hisoka who won this round but Guy; such a man was hiding a royal flush under his grasp. Hisoka admits fair defeat, he couldn’t see such a feat to happen.

 

Guy offers dinner and Hisoka willingly joins.

 

Guy speaks of a friend joining their dinner; he runs the place and is such an accommodating host. Hisoka whistles in bewilderment as they enter the dining hall. Massive and grandiose; Guy’s friend surely must have exquisite taste. They’re ushered by waiters to a dining table with a man with a silver blazer; he waves at them and smiles softly.

 

Tsumugi, that’s the man’s name. He runs the casino, he makes sure everything is done accordingly. He expected someone like Hisoka to be arriving soon, he notes about it while sipping on a margarita. Hisoka quirks an eyebrow at him.

 

Expecting Hisoka?

 

“ _Well of course,_ who else would we be waiting for?” Tsumugi asks. Hisoka shrugs in response as Guy talk about the rounds of poker they had. Tsumugi claps in astonishment over Hisoka’s applicable luck. He compliments Hisoka’s skills and calls him a genius for it.

 

They spend dinner like that; talking mindlessly about things that don’t matter. Carelessly living their lives, something Hisoka enjoys. They exchange stories of the past; something Hisoka could not do.

 

“Oh, did you lose your memories?” Guy asks.

 

Hisoka explains he can’t remember much after pushing through that door. He remembered getting away from _something_ but nothing comes to mind. Tsumugi offers comfort in the form of alcohol, Hisoka thanks him. They spend a while asking Hisoka questions that might jog some memories but nothing comes to mind. Guy and Tsumugi sit there, pondering on a way to help Hisoka alas nothing feasible could fix such a thing.

 

Tsumugi pauses for a while.

 

“You can always ask _Alice_ ,” he says, tapping his index finger on his lips.

 

“Alice?” Hisoka repeats.

 

Tsumugi laughs and explains that Alice is an informant broker. No, his real name isn’t _Alice_ ; it's obviously something else that not many know. He just likes going by such an alias. Describing it as very fitting for someone like him; curious and always up to no good. Tsumugi wondered if he was just a huge fan of literature henceforth the odd names he uses when referring to people anonymously. Guy agrees that he’s rather strange.

 

“What would he know about _me_?” Hisoka asks, he seemed slightly skeptical of this informant. How would someone know anything about him? He just arrived and he’d like to assume he has no police record. Though, he can’t be entirely sure about not having one. He _was running away from something_.

 

“ _He knows everyone who goes pass that door_ ,” Azuma’s voice chimes in.

 

It startles Hisoka for a moment. Azuma laughs quietly as he settles down next to Hisoka.

 

Tsumugi asks how it’s so early for him to be already on break; Azuma explains how he decided to take one since he hasn’t had dinner yet. Tsumugi nods and offers to pay for the dinner as it’s only fair since he _is his boss_. Azuma thanks him and makes a remark that Tsumugi has always been too kind for his own good.

 

Aside from Azuma’s arrival, they get back on topic.

 

They talk about _Alice_ a little bit more. They talk about how he knows everything about everyone so it wouldn’t hurt to ask him if he knew anything about Hisoka. Such a strange man, one would call him.

 

" _Oh_ , did someone call?" A voice beckons.

 

Hisoka turns to see a tall purple haired man, he stands tall with one hand near his ear as if he's eavesdropping on them. Hisoka isn't so sure if he can believe this man is an informant. From head to toe; he's dressed vibrantly. His purple feather boa that miraculously fits well with his purple suit with golden accents. It's hideous in a good way, Hisoka could only describe it in such a way.

 

He looks so easy to spot in a huge crowd. Even if the casino is filled with lavishly dressed people, this _Alice_ person truly dresses differently from the crowd.

 

" _Oh_ , who do we have here? Why isn't it _Peter Rabbit_?" _Alice_ greets Hisoka.

 

" _Peter Rabbit_? That isn't my name," Hisoka corrects.

 

 _Alice_ laughs. He calls Hisoka strange, it renders Hisoka speechless because shouldn't _he_ be the one to call **him** strange? He's the one walking around calling people names that aren't theirs. Regardless, he feels his annoyance towards the other gets tossed aside.

 

 _Alice_ continues wedging himself into the dinner and talking about nonsense. Hisoka has _no idea_ who he is talking about. He mentions of _Little Prince_ looking for _Peter Pan_ who has run off to God knows where. He announces his nephew _, Ariel_ , entering theater to pursue his dream of being an actor. He talks about _Bambi_ who finally reconciled with his father after running away from home for the third time. Hisoka loses track of all the names he mentions. It seems he was the only one who felt that way.

 

The others understood him completely.

 

 _Alice_ stops in his chatter and takes a good look at Hisoka, almost as if he was analyzing him or something. He calls for a waiter to bring him a drink; settling properly at the table. He pulls a blue-tinted monocle; holding it close to his left eye as he hums in amusement.

 

“So _you’re the one_ Dearly was looking for,” _Alice_ says. He looked at him as if he didn’t expect Hisoka to be the one that _Dearly_ was referring to. Whoever _Dearly_ was, it didn’t sit right with Hisoka to why he was looking for him. Did he do something wrong?

 

Hisoka asks _Alice_ why _Dearly_ was looking for him.

 

 _Alice_ hums as he sips on a cup of tea. He mentions that _Dearly_ was a debt collector who would relentlessly chase after those who didn’t pay up. Hisoka started to feel uneased just by hearing _Alice_ explaining about _Dearly_. He tries to rack through his mind about any debt he has yet to pay alas his brain fails to recall anything about owing money. He tries to press _Alice_ a bit more about Hisoka’s tight money situation.

 

 _Alice_ shrugs. He doesn’t know the exact amount Hisoka owes _Dearly_ , he just recalls the debt collector claiming that he’ll break his legs before Hisoka can even beg for mercy. That leaves Hisoka trying to take the entire situation in; it felt alarming to know so quickly that he was _in fact in debt_ of god knows how much. He doesn’t even know if he has a house or even a family but yet this man in front of him explains that he is very much in trouble because he owes money to people. Hisoka tries to laugh off the fear as Azuma offers a backrub; he explains that Tasuku is kind and might even compensate him for it.

 

“ _Tasuku_?” Hisoka echoed.

 

The table laughs as Hisoka fails to catch the joke at hand.

 

“It seems you haven’t quite caught _Alice_ ’s naming habits,” Azuma laughs. Hisoka still didn’t quite get it. He knew the other used fake names in order to hide personal information but he couldn’t connect the dots at hand.

 

Tsumugi explains that _Dearly_ ’s real name is _Tasuku_ ; another casino-goer that is in fact here to catch those in debt not to play poker. Tsumugi knows him relatively well, they have history but for formalities, Tsumugi won’t say anything further about it. He remarks the other can be rather cold and even brutal. He’s seen him throw people across the room for making him compensate too much. Hisoka gulped at the rough profile of him.

 

Before Hisoka could even ask _Alice_ a little more about himself, the other seemed to be ready to leave. He was up and wiping off any crumbs on his clothes, talking about needing to take his leave. He mentions wanting to stay longer but _has business to attend to_. Running off just at that.

 

Hisoka tries to call for him but is cut off by the main entrance being slammed open.

 

“That must be Tasuku then,” Guy informs Hisoka. That was something he wished Guy did not mention but even without the other informing him, he could give a guess.

 

Hisoka peeks to the lobby and sees a well-built man cracking his knuckles. He’s dressed casually; slightly out of place amongst the scared expensively dressed guests in the hall. He scans the lobby before walking down to the main room. Hisoka exhales heavily; he might die tonight.

 

“Was that him?” Hisoka asks the other three who were peeking with him.

 

They look at each other for a moment before nodding slowly.

 

Hisoka will definitely die tonight, he can feel it already. He’s going to be hanged upside down for money he didn’t know he owed. How lovely it is to be amnesiac right now. Hisoka quietly curses _Alice_ before following the other three closely as they enter back the main hall as well.

 

He thanks his short stature for being able to hide among the other three well. Without an issue, he was able to get past a lot of people just walking in between them. It was all well until;

 

“You know, it’s not that difficult to spot three idiots hiding one small one, right?” Tasuku comments, standing behind them with his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes as all four of them disperse quietly as if they were children being caught by a teacher for doing something inappropriate.

 

Before Hisoka could even do anything, Tasuku had him in a tight grip around his collar. He’s lifted up enough for him to barely feel the ground. He was ready to brace for impact but it didn’t quite happen. He wasn’t flung across the room or even snarled at.

 

Tsumugi apparently jumped in and explained Hisoka’s current situation.

 

Thankfully he was brought back down as Tasuku sighs. The other probably thought it was a bluff but it seemed he believed Tsumugi just fine. Maybe because Tsumugi didn’t lie? It was true Hisoka can’t recall anything about his past, let alone a debt he had no idea until _Alice_ mentioned it over a cup of tea. He was really at loss at this point.

 

“No memories whatsoever?” Tasuku asks, only receiving a nod from Hisoka. He scratches his head for a while before deciding to sit for a while. He wasn’t interested in joining a game of poker so they settled at an empty poker table. Guy had run off to join a game while Azuma had decided to get back to work. Tsumugi was the only accompany the two and also acted as their mediator.

 

Tasuku explains how much Hisoka owes; 500,000. God knows what he was doing with such money but all Tasuku knows is that he owes that much and he needs it by the next day. He’ll compensate it by seeing how much cash he can rake by the next day. If it’s close to the amount needed, he’ll call it off and let the other loose. If he isn’t even an inch close, there might be other ways to compensate. He won’t mention how exactly but there’ll definitely be uses for someone like Hisoka.

 

“Please don’t say things like that.” It worries Hisoka immensely when he mentions other ways to compensate. He doesn’t want to think about it at all.

 

Tsumugi mentions that such a task for Hisoka might be easy since according to Guy, he was able to rake in a lot of cash. Tasuku looked impressed and mentioned that if that was the case, Hisoka would have little to no issue to even reaching 500,000 before the next morning comes.

 

Hisoka calls the deal and tells Tasuku to come the next morning. Tasuku finds Hisoka interesting for being able to accept such a deal. He gets up and leaves, reminding the other that he’ll surely be here the next morning.

 

“Are you sure you’ll definitely get that much in a night?” Tsumugi asks, he seemed skeptical by Hisoka. Yes, he believes his skills but he can’t help it. He’s worried that it’s unlikely, Tsumugi has seen people attempt such feats but never quite make it. Hisoka mentions how Tasuku never pointed how _close_ does it mean to be laid off, he’ll just get to a rough estimation and calls it quits. Tsumugi sighs and tells Hisoka to do whatever he wishes.

 

Before he walks back to join the other players; he hears Tsumugi mumble.

 

“If only you weren't always like this,” Tsumugi mumbles before walking back into his office. It throws Hisoka for a moment but pushes the suspicions away.

 

It really didn’t take Hisoka long to gain all that cash he owes. Just a few more rounds and he’s close to even pay the debt in full. He’d call himself _Tchye_ for it as he pockets the winning remains. He hears more bitter muttering from his other opponents, he’s been playing with endless amounts of people for an infinite number of times. He doesn’t know how long he’s been at this but he’ll definitely retreat after one more round.

 

In one shot, he won _again_. Azuma is surprised and notes about how it’s rare to find someone as lucky as him. Hisoka laughs as Azuma joins for a glass of whiskey, they converse for awhile as Hisoka waits for fatigue to beckon him to bed. It’s nothing special in Hisoka’s opinion. There are all just theoretical ideas of Hisoka’s past life; a secret agent, an actor, a sweets shop clerk and other sorts of ideas that Hisoka didn’t expect Azuma to say. They stay there, laughing with each other as guests go in and out of the bar.

 

Hisoka calls it a night and bids Azuma goodbye.

 

He arrives at a hotel room that Tsumugi offered; on the house, he mentioned. Tsumugi didn’t mind sheltering Hisoka until he could properly remember himself or even get back on his feet. He stashes the money away appropriately and changes out of his clothes. He settles with the pajamas he’s given, comfortable and soft. He flops onto his bed, hoping that he was right that he had enough to pay his debts off.

 

When he wakes up, the room is dark. Almost pitch black aside from the few street lights shining through. His back feels sore, he hears a gravel noise when he shifts up.

 

 _Strange_ , he thought. He swore he was on the bed the night before? How did he get back at the alley? He attempts to stand but it seemed he had a limped leg; it felt painful. Attempting to hold it in, he moved forward in the alley. He wasn’t sure if he was going in or out but soon enough, he hears a screech and flurry of bright lights in the color of blue, yellow and red.

 

He tries to grab on something and when he does; he pushes it forward.

 

_“My, aren’t you just in time?” a voice greets him._

 

He blinks in confusion. There in front of him, stood Azuma; the house dealer he was chatting with yesterday.

 

“ _Azuma_?” Hisoka calls.

 

Azuma laughs and mentions how it’s funny that Hisoka knew his name before he could even introduce himself. He ushers him to a dressing room, mentioning that people were waiting for him. Hisoka didn’t get it. How could Azuma not recall who he was when they met _just yesterday_?

 

Hisoka finds himself in the same dressing room, being showed the same clothes, being told the same things; it felt off. How could he be hearing the same things as yesterday? He slips out of the same tattered clothes he wore and enters the bathtub. He tries to recall anything strange but alas nothing comes to mind. Aside from the fiasco that was ensued the night before, he couldn't recall anything that triggered such a situation.

 

He's offered to the same round of poker; greeted by the same faces and he still sat in the same seat next to Guy. The game _almost_ similarly; he noticed something off about Azuma's shuffling. He sees him swiftly slip in a card and distribute it to Hisoka. It occurs to Hisoka that's how he won the first round; the _straight flush_ was set up. Soon enough, Hisoka's prediction was correct; Hisoka wins by placing a _straight flush_ thanks to Azuma.

 

Guy says his congrats as he hears the bitter grunts from his opponents. Even as he takes the winnings, it didn't feel as good once he realized the truth. Either way, if today flows the same as the day before; there's still a couple of more rounds till Guy offers dinner.

 

Hisoka watches each time a _blind bet_ or an _ante_ was called, he watches Azuma a little more closely to see what exactly he was doing. He watches the other shuffle and chatter with the guest casually as if it was meant to distract them from something else entirely. He sees it Azuma slipping cards, pulling out cards and many more other tricks to benefit any of the players.

 

It made sense now; Azuma was surprised not by Hisoka's own skills but by his streak of luck on winning even when Azuma has given handicaps to others aside from him.

 

What's strange is how Guy seems to never get these handicaps. He plays earnestly and it seems that this creates a mutual agreement between those two as Guy is almost always the first to call a bet. Guy is nothing but a mere distraction in the game.

 

They finish off, Guy offers dinner and Hisoka agrees. He counts his money as Guy mentions Tsumugi; the casino owner joining them for dinner. Hisoka asks if he's the one with the grey suit and dark blue hair. Guy nods and remarks that he is surprised that Hisoka spotted him when Azuma told Guy that Hisoka was a new guest. Hisoka makes an offhand comment that he saw the other on the way to the main room to join the game of poker.

 

They're greeted by Tsumugi and chatter as usual. They get on the topic about Hisoka's past, Hisoka mentions he can't remember much aside from a few things; his name, his age and the fact he's in debt.

 

" _What a strange set of things to remember_ ," Azuma's voice chimes in.

 

Hisoka offers Azuma to join them for dinner. They sat there listening to Hisoka explain that he's in major debt to Tasuku; he needs 500,000 by tomorrow if not Tasuku might tear him apart. Tsumugi mentions that Tasuku might compensate since he's always been a nice man. Hisoka asks Tsumugi how he knew such a thing and the other sheepishly laughed mentioning that they had some history between each other but have pushed it aside for formalities.

 

Guy offers the idea of playing till you get enough before Tasuku arrives but Tsumugi rejects over how risky it seemed. Hisoka catches that. He catches Tsumugi's disappointed face. It's the same where he was mumbling at Hisoka as he ran off to play till he got to the right amount of cash.

 

"You've seen this before?" Hisoka asks.

 

" _Ah_ , well, I've seen some attempts but they never quite get it," Tsumugi explains, laughing sheepishly. It's almost as if he's hiding his actual thoughts about the idea. He mentions that Hisoka can _try_ though. After all, Tsumugi did hear Hisoka won a lot from the rounds before this.

 

Guy, Hisoka, and Azuma look at Tsumugi confusedly.

 

"None of us mentioned Hisoka won a lot from the rounds before this?" Azuma points out.

 

Tsumugi laughs while scratching his cheek; he overheard it from a couple of bitter gamblers before Hisoka and Guy came in to join dinner. It was an interesting feat so surely Hisoka can rake in such a number before Tasuku arrives.

 

Guy checks his watch and mentions how Hisoka should go back into the main room before it's too late. Hisoka nods and takes his leave; the other two stay with Tsumugi. They mention seeing Hisoka in the main room later. Hisoka hears hush whispers from them as soon as he's at a reasonable distance but he can't quite make out of it.

 

All he hears is chatter about **waking up**.

 

At the main hall, he joins in for a few rounds. It really didn't take him long to actually rake up the number he needed. By the time he's gone over the number, he joins another table with an unexpected guest; _Alice_.

 

 _Alice_ who always has a drink in hand, he looks delighted to see Hisoka across him amongst the other players. He puts down his glass of wine and smiles at him.

 

"Why hello there _, Peter Rabbit,_ " _Alice_ greets.

 

" _Alice_ ," Hisoka sighs out.

 

Before they can even begin any conversation; _Alice_ offers him a round. He's curious over Hisoka's skills and luck. He mentions about wanting to reconsider Hisoka's name but maybe after this round, he laughed. Hisoka asks what's in it for him and Hisoka came well prepared.

 

"If you win, I'll tell you anything about your life but if I win, you give me all your wins. Simple as that."

 

"Seems a little unfair that I have to pass up all my cash but you don't," Hisoka jokes.

 

The game isn’t quite easy as the ones before; it seems _Alice_ is quite good at distracting others with his stories, poetry, anything really. He’s wonderful at being a nuisance but to others, it’s entertaining to watch. That still didn’t quite stop Hisoka though, he just whisks his advances off to another player. He watches everyone closely; waiting for someone to make that _one fatal move_. With that alone, Hisoka can be sure that his win will be secured.

 

Without a thought, unexpectedly, _Alice_ makes the mistake. Hisoka wins just as _Alice_ realized his mistake in the game. He laughs at his own mistake as he raises his hands up in defeat. It seemed _Alice_ didn’t expect such a turn in events.

 

They rest for tea. This is a floor Hisoka has never been to, he can recall that. It’s a balcony floor that overviews the main room. Hisoka can spot Azuma handling a game of poker while Guy chats with a man dressed foreign; _Alice_ calls him _White Queen_ although he shows no sign of pale complexion. Tsumugi is seen walking into his office, answering a call. He looks busier than the night before.

 

“ _So, what would you like to know_?”

 

Hisoka ponders for a moment. He can’t choose something simple; he believes the other doesn’t work that way. He tries to choose his questions carefully; something that he would like to know as of then. Something that could help him jog some sort of memory.

 

“Do I have a family?” Hisoka asks finally.

 

 _Alice_ hums for a while. He tries to recall anything about a family connected to Hisoka. He calls for the waiter to pour him another cup of tea.

 

“If I’m not mistaken, you have a brother that complains about your sugar intake and a father that indulges you a little too much,” _Alice_ answers. He mentions a little bit more about something bad happening that led to Hisoka torn away from the two of them for a short while-- _Alice_ stops in his tracks as he recounts this story.

 

“Oh my apologies, I’m telling you the wrong _Peter Rabbit_ story.”

 

“The wrong story?”

 

 _Alice_ nods. He mentions that there was another _Peter Rabbit_ he met; one that was cast into the sea and washed up ashore during one of _Alice_ ’s inspirational beach walks. Whatever that means. He tries to recall this _Peter Rabbit_ ’s story; he thinks a little harder as Hisoka reaches for another slice of that flambe cake. _Alice_ notes that Hisoka still has a sweet tooth even here.

 

“I believe you don’t. I can’t recall any form of family that I know of now that I think about it, maybe you were cast away as a child?” _Alice_ relays.

 

Hisoka nods, he would expect such a thing from himself. _Alice_ asks how he isn’t bothered nor is he protesting that _Alice_ is lying. Hisoka shook his head at such a thought and assumed that it seemed like a situation he would bring upon himself? It felt odd, he laughed at the thought of it happening.

 

He hears the door slam open; must be Tasuku.

 

Hisoka stands up and says that it must be Tasuku to collect his money; he bids a confused _Alice_ goodbye. He walks down to the lobby and greets Tasuku who is surprised to see how calm he is to greet a debt collector. Hisoka laughs when Tasuku remarks that Hisoka must be insane.

 

“500,000 is the amount, right?” Hisoka says, pulling out cash as Tasuku nods. He’s impressed by how quick he is to get into business. Tasuku counts the money and calls it a night; congratulating Hisoka for being able to pay up before Tasuku could even make him beg for mercy. Hisoka bids the debt collector goodbye at the front door.

 

He wonders if he can step out for a while. Maybe for a breather or a smoke; he isn’t quite sure if he used to smoke but it doesn’t hurt to try. He’s already an alcoholic so might as well assume he can smoke.

 

As soon as he pushes the main entrance; everything goes dark.

 

He wakes up, once more, in the alley. His head feels sore like he’s been whacked directly in the head. He walks forward; that’s his only choice. He can’t go back, it was a dead end. He knows what’s up front though; the shouting, screeching, the colorful lights and that casino entrance. Still, he walks forward. Maybe he’ll skip over talking to Guy and Azuma, he’ll go straight to _Alice_ and seek for answers.

 

He pushes forward and spots Azuma; standing in front as usual. Greeting him like a new guest even though this was already the third time. He changes into the new pair of clothes and rushes out to find _Alice_. Azuma calls out to him and asks why he’s in a rush; Hisoka mentions for a bathroom break as Guy looks at him suspiciously.

 

He bumps into _Alice_ conversing with a pink parakeet. They’re talking about _Humpty Dumpty_ who recently bought a car. Hisoka isn’t so sure what’s harder to comprehend; a talking parakeet or an egg driving a car. Regardless, he calls out to _Alice_ who greets him with a warm smile.

 

“Aren’t we meeting a little too early, _Peter Rabbit_?” _Alice_ notes. Hisoka agrees it’s definitely earlier than the nights before but he needs to know something from _Alice_ immediately. He doesn’t want to play any games or talk it over tea; he needs the answer now.

 

 _Alice_ says he’s all ears and bids his parakeet friend goodbye as they fly off to get a drink from the bar. Hisoka doesn’t comment on how it isn’t safe for a parakeet to drink alcohol. He pushes that comment aside and jumps right into the question;

 

“Do you ever wake up in a dark alley every time you go to bed?”

 

 _Alice_ shakes his head. He feels Hisoka’s experiences aren’t universal at all. He’s never heard of a time where he slept in his bed and woke up in a dark alley. Sounds uncomfortable in his opinion; not to mention _Alice_ claims he’s a light sleeper so even if someone tried to move him, it wouldn’t work as well as Hisoka. It isn’t quite helping Hisoka at any point at all. He ignores _Alice_ going on about how he wonders what it’s like to be a heavy sleeper; he tries to steer their conversation back to the topic.

 

“What about feeling like you’re repeating the same events over and over again?” Hisoka asks.

 

 _Alice_ thinks for a while before asking Hisoka if he’s facing _Deja vu_. Hisoka thinks it is but also feels that it’s worse than just _Deja vu_. _Alice_ thinks about it for awhile before admitting he can’t help such a feasible, abstract thing. He can’t control time nor can he help with such things. He offers to ask Tsumugi instead; the other was good at solving problems.

 

Without a thought, he thanks _Alice_ and runs off to Tsumugi.

 

Leaving _Alice_ , sipping on some tea and knowing well who’s behind him;

 

“I know it wasn’t right to do but he’ll find out one way or another,” he tells the figure behind him. _Alice_ knew he was in trouble but it didn’t matter, checking his watch; he knew the other was bound to wake up soon.

 

He caught Tsumugi in the hallways, he seemed to be looking at the paintings hanged there. Maybe planning to change some of them? Who knows. Hisoka calls out for him and the other is surprised.

 

“Yes?” Tsumugi immediately attends to Hisoka as he sees how frantic the other looks.

 

Hisoka spares no time explaining the entire situation. He watches Tsumugi go pale as he hears the stories. Tsumugi nods as he listens to the story but it didn’t seem that he was listening at all. Hisoka tries to get back his attention as Tsumugi ushers him in the office.

 

“Are you sure you want this, Hisoka?” Tsumugi asks him firmly.

 

Hisoka is confused. What does he mean by that? Hisoka urges the other to explain but he only sighs and explains how he can’t be finding this all out _this early_. Tasuku isn’t supposed to arrive until an hour later. Hisoka is confused about how Tsumugi knew the exact timing for Tasuku to arrive; he’s shocked by the way Tsumugi tells him to go straight to bed.

 

Before Hisoka could even ask any further; he’s ushered by other people to a hotel room, not the same one as the one he rested in the first night. He’s told to go to bed; they tell him he’s too drunk, too tired and should just rest his head. As soon as he’s forced into his bed; everything turns pitch black again.

 

He’s back at the alley.

 

This is getting ridiculous, Hisoka thought. He didn’t want to move, he very much rather stays put in this alley and maybe die. A part of him feels as though something isn’t adding up quite right; Tsumugi looked twice as worried as the nights before. It’s almost he was in the same position as Hisoka; forced to wake up night after night in a world where everything repeats in a loop. He bites his lip and just strides forward again.

 

He had no choice. Nothing could be fixed if he just stayed at this dead-end alley if he kept still.

 

He falls into a pattern; he’s greeted by Azuma, forced into a bath, joins a game with Guy who then offers dinner, they meet Tsumugi who introduces _Alice_ and then Hisoka gets caught by Tasuku. This pattern repeats an infinite amount of times that Hisoka could track every move they make **_but Azuma_**. No matter how many times he runs through this loop; he can’t get ahold of Azuma’s pattern. His personality, his moves, his tricks they change as if it’s supposed to throw Hisoka off.

 

Each loop changes; from nice to flirtatious to even just straight up cold. It’s as if the other is not letting Hisoka through with whatever he’s hiding in this messed-up world Hisoka is trapped in.

 

It’s crazy but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

The loop runs as usual except he’s trying something different. He offers Azuma a drink; the other seemed surprised by Hisoka’s good timing and accepts. They escape for a short while; somewhere hidden in one of the many floors that Hisoka has lost count of. They laugh among cans of cheap beer from a vending machine nearby. This loop’s Azuma is slightly different from the rest; he speaks to Hisoka without a catalyst nearby. He speaks to Hisoka with some honest feelings that Hisoka can’t quite catch.

 

Those feelings fumble in Hisoka’s hands as Azuma makes remarks about Hisoka being overall interesting. Azuma talks about how he wished Hisoka could tell him more about himself but it couldn’t help that such a conversation couldn’t happen; Hisoka, after all, knew nothing about himself. Hisoka urges that Azuma to talk about his life instead.

 

Azuma tilts his head.

 

“It wouldn’t hurt. If I ever remember mine, I’ll be sure to tell you before anyone else.”

 

Azuma laughs and seals the deal.

 

Azuma talks of his family, the life he lived before Tsumugi found him. He spoke endlessly about traveling hopelessly on finding that missing brother of his. He ends up stopping in his track; that’s where he met in Tsumugi.

 

“I met Tsumugi in Rome, he was looking for paintings for the casino,” Azuma explained as Hisoka drinks another can of beer. He should’ve brought a bottle of champagne instead of offering to buy cans of beer with Azuma. Not that the other mind, Hisoka believed it suited the other better than cheap beer.

 

“Paintings?” Hisoka asked.

 

Azuma laughed and explained how he was a curator in Rome for a short while before agreeing to come back home and work as a house dealer. Hisoka quirked an eyebrow at Azuma’s endless list of jobs. How strange, Hisoka wanted to tell Azuma who looked at him strangely. Pausing his story to hear Hisoka’s comment.

 

Hisoka only shook his head and urged the other to continue; he couldn’t comment at how strange it is to see someone like Azuma to carry so many odd-jobs. It suited him well though; someone like him seemed like the type to have a pitless list of jobs. He enjoyed every single one of them on top of that.

 

Azuma continues to talk about how he didn’t mind such a job. He’s tried different styles before; he was rather proficient so taking up such a job was no big deal. Regardless, Tsumugi offered him a training period to ensure he could brush up on his skill. After a month or so, he got the job and is now here. He likes this job more than the rest; his boss isn’t awful, there is always tight security just in case players were being difficult and he was getting paid and fed well. He has nothing much to complain about.

 

Hisoka hums and makes a joke about whether or not he should become one too.

 

Azuma mentions how training was grueling and wonders if Hisoka can handle such training. Hisoka thinks about it for a while and makes a fleeting comment that he can’t really handle any sort of thing for more than 2 weeks. At least he feels he’s like that.

 

“Why is that?” Azuma asks, he seemed surprised by Hisoka’s comment.

 

Hisoka shrugs that he feels his life had always been filled with temporary things. Things that never really stay for long whether he was the one to choose to move on or the other chooses. Either way, by the end, he’ll definitely be all alone.

 

Azuma muses for a while. He’s had that kind of feeling too. He feels that he kind of still does. It’s hard to feel such a huge hole when it can’t be helped that it hasn’t been filled for so long. After all, the only reason he traveled for so long was in hopes he’ll find his missing brother somewhere in the world. Wishing that all he was doing was waiting somewhere; with open arms, he’ll greet him with a smile. Hisoka understands such a feeling.

 

“ _Alice_ said I might have a family somewhere outside, god knows where though.” Even if _Alice_ said it was a different _Peter Rabbit_ , he feels as though _Alice_ was just putting it that way so he wouldn’t hurt Hisoka.

 

“Homare did?”

 

So that’s _Alice_ ’s real name; Homare. Funny, Hisoka thought. One strange fact about Azuma that never changes no matter how many times he’s gone through this loop is that Azuma never calls anyone by their assigned nicknames. He calls them by their real name. Hisoka wonders why for a moment but then just brushes it off.

 

“Don’t you ever want to find them?” Azuma asks.

 

Hisoka shrugs and explains how he doesn’t even know where to start. He doesn’t even know if they exist; maybe they do, maybe they don’t. It’s all a speculation, Homare didn’t specify anything except Hisoka was separated from them. Hisoka laughs; it feels weird to call him Homare, maybe he should just stick to _Alice_ like the rest. Calling people by their real names seems to be something only Azuma can do.

 

“I can help you.” Azuma smiles. He’s traveled around the world enough to know where to go. He offers a promise; when Hisoka regains some of his memories back, they can maybe go travel around the world to look for Hisoka’s missing family. Hisoka didn’t mind the idea of it. He agrees to the promise.

 

Azuma jokes about bringing _Alice_ and the others along. Maybe they’ll enjoy it; _Alice especially_. He’s useful on top of that; he speaks too many languages for his own good. Hisoka laughs at it. He wonders how bad it can go with someone like _Alice_ , maybe they should bring Tasuku just in case he gets out of hand.

 

Hisoka thinks it’s time to go to bed. Azuma mentions about continuing work.

 

As they head back downstairs; Hisoka asks Azuma a question. It seemed stupid but he knows even such a foolish promise was made; he knew tomorrow he’ll wake up to Azuma not remembering it. It twists his heart a little.

 

“Do you think tomorrow will come?” Hisoka asks as they were edging closer to the main room already.

 

Hisoka could hear the chatter and laughter from the other guests. He hears waiters rolling carts back and forth from the kitchen to main room. Everything seemed so distant when he was just with Azuma. He thinks Azuma is a little magical like that.

 

Azuma stares at him for a while as if he’s looking for the right answer.

 

“ _Definitely_. Why else it wouldn’t?” Azuma asks back.

 

Hisoka makes an offhand comment on how he wished it didn’t. It makes Azuma laugh a little, they bid apart as they reach the balcony floor that overviews the ground floor. He watches Azuma merge into the crowd of players making their gambles. He sees Tasuku chatting with Tsumugi happily, it seems he wasn’t chasing Hisoka this time. He sees Guy greet Azuma with delight, they start another round.

 

“You think it’s time to go home?” He hears _Alice_ says.

 

Hisoka nods. He wonders what _Alice_ means by go home when he seemed very much at home with the rest of them but _Alice_ ensures that when he wakes up tomorrow; everyone else will remember him just fine.

 

For the first time, he goes outside without receiving a blackout. An old London taxi awaits him; Hisoka stares at _Alice_ funny.

 

“I have you know, these taxis are very rare around here.” _Alice_ defends.

 

Hisoka sighs at the other. No matter how many rounds he’s gotten through, every interaction he’s had with him has led nowhere but somewhere as well. Strange man, Hisoka thought.

 

“Where is this going anyway?” Hisoka asked.

 

“Home.” was all _Alice_ answered.

 

Hisoka wished he could be skeptical but in the end, he didn’t feel like he had to. After chasing endlessly for an answer it seemed, the only answer he found in this endless loop was that he wanted to go home. He wanted to go home to his family and friends but he also wanted to come back to Azuma and the others.

 

Regardless, he boards the taxi.

 

 _Alice_ tells him that they’ll definitely meet again. One way or another.

 

As the casino looked smaller and smaller, Hisoka smiled. He’ll find a way to see them, he always has his ways. After all, he doesn't call himself _Tchye_ for no reason.

 

When he closes his eyes, he doesn’t see pitch black but white light. Definitely brighter than he would like it to be. He hears a faint echo of his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of stuff I know  
> I /might/ write another piece to this entire fiasco to mention what happened after the white light Hisoka sees in the taxi (hint: reality happens that's what)!  
> I hope you had fun reading this!  
> And as always, thank you for reading!!


End file.
